


If I Can't Have It No One Can (Catch and Release)

by xxcasually_obsessedxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive!Pete, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005, We Die Like Men, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcasually_obsessedxx/pseuds/xxcasually_obsessedxx
Summary: Pete has had feelings for Patrick since they first met, but never made a move in fear that it would jeopardize their relationship and the band.But when he finds out Patrick is dating Joe, he knows now more than ever he has to make his move.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a draft for a lonngg while so i decided to finally post some of it bc i'm kind of proud of what i written so far and curious what others think tbh...

When Patrick and Joe told the rest of the band they were dating, Pete wasn't even surprised. He had his suspicion for a while and this just proved he was unfortunately right.

They decided to drop this bomb on them right before they were apparently going on a date. But what had gotten under Pete's skin was the smug way Joe said it, in such a matter-a-fact way with his hand resting snuggly around Patrick's waist. Like he had any business touching Patrick to begin with.

Andy had jokingly said something about them being "young and in love" and Patrick blushed while Joe pushes his shoulder and they go back and forth for a bit. Then they all turn towards Pete, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, waiting for his reaction, his approval. Joe and Patrick were giving him somewhat nervous looks, like they were scared that Pete would flip out and quit the band or flat out punch Joe in the nose. (He was leaning towards the latter in his head..) He compared their fear to that of peasants explaining to their king why they didn't put enough sugar cubes in his tea and feared the consequences would be paid for with their life. Pete smiled internally at the thought.

They waited expectedly for Pete to say something, anything to lift the heavy awkwardness settling in around them. And Pete knew this, which is why he purposely avoided their eyes and put it on his best thinking concentrated face.

But then Pete smiles all toothy and tame, putting his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Don't break my boy's heart now, young man." He says in a mock dad-like voice. And with that the heavy weight was promptly lifted and Joe and Andy were laughing as Patrick chuckled lightly. Sometimes, it amazed him how much power he had over people.

"Yessir, I'll make sure he is back on the bus at a decent time." Joe said half serious, still laughing like a hyena as he walks to the bus’s exit.

"Eight O Clock sharp or I call the authorities," Pete says and he waves the two of them off. Patrick gives him an odd look before following his boyfriend off the bus.

Once the bus door slams shut, Andy turns to him, bemused.

"So you're really okay with them dating?" He asks, and Pete kind of hates his intrusive questions. Even if it's coming from a sincere place, Pete doesn't want to be bothered.

"What wouldn't I be? As long as it doesn't affect how we are as friends and a band, I'm fine with it." Pete says so earnestly he almost scares himself. "I'm glad they're happy together." He can feel himself holding back a cringe just from uttering the words.

Andy raises an eyebrow but doesn't seem to notice because he stands up and says "That's oddly mature of you but Yeah, me too. I just hope they don't hurt each other you know?" He trails off near the bunks, leaving Pete alone in the lounge area.

"Yeah, that would be a real shame, a real shame." Pete says to no one in particular.

.x.

Patrick spends the next few days giving Pete those odd looks of his. The ones that have uncertainty and apprehension written all over them. Pete basically ignores it or more so, doesn't focus on Patrick at all, aware he is watching, examining, trying to understand what's going on in Pete's distorted mind.

It's not until one day after a show. Pete had retreated to his bunk and was writing down lyrics, about to listen to another fellow Chicago band Spitalfield, when he heard a soft voice say, "Pete?"

Pete pulled the curtain back and a freshly washed Patrick climbs in. He notes that the younger boy is wearing one of his old Arma Angelus' shirt but keeps his smile hidden between sealed lips.

"Hey," He says and pushes his headphones down to his neck, giving Patrick his undivided attention.

Patrick fiddled with the towel in his lap. Pete tried not to stare too much as he bit his lip.

"Are you really okay with me and Joe?" Patrick asks and he sounds as young as he did when Pete first met him four years prior. Nervous, awkward, genuine and everything Pete fell in love with.

"I mean, it was a surprise to be honest. I didn't know you two liked each other that way. Shit, I didn't know you even liked guys." Pete says as nonchalant as he can.

"Y-yeah, it just kind of happened." Patrick shrugs and shuffles closer to him. "It doesn't change anything, you know that right? You and me, are still best friends." Patrick points back and forth between them.

Pete wanted to kiss Patrick right then and there. Kiss him until he forgot all about Joe and can only focus on PetePetePete.

Instead, he gives Patrick a sincere smile and says "Of course I know that 'Trick. You aren't getting away from me that easily." He squeezes Patrick's cheek before the other pushes his hand away, face heating up.

"I had to ask, you've been kind of isolating yourself since we told you." Patrick says looking down blushing and Pete wants to hug him because he is far too easy to read like this.

And he does, he pulls Patrick into a bear hug and wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist. Patrick tenses up before relaxing and hugging him back.

"Thanks for worrying about me Pattycakes," he says muffled into Patrick's neck. And he can smell the vanilla body wash on him along with his natural Patrick scent. He breathes in and out, feeling at peace. Patrick really was his home away from home.

The hug only lasts a moment or two before Pete pulls away and Patrick's face is a pretty color of pink.

"You're such a sap, you're lucky it's somewhat endearing," Patrick says as he starts to get up but then halts. "I, just want us to be okay alright? Nothing has changed, you should remember that."

"Now who's the massive sap?" Pete smirks and Patrick elbows him.

"Way to ruin the moment, asshole," Patrick says but he's grinning and Pete knows they're alright again.

.

Once he's laying back in his bunk, he lets out a long sigh. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. This sucked. At lot. Patrick shouldn't be with Joe. It made zero sense and they don't even make that good of a couple. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair that Joe has what he wanted. He's been practically in love with Patrick since he was sixteen. And he knows, he could of made a move on him years ago and Patrick probably wouldn't have said no. But, he couldn't risk it, risk their friendship, their band, their chance to get big, basically everything over his stupid lovesick feelings. So, he decides to wait. Something he never usually does and denies himself the want he has (something else he never denied himself either) for Patrick and puts his feelings, for once, on the back burner. Long enough, so they can get famous, make Fall Out Boy a household name and give Patrick the world at his fingers tips, just like he promised.

And it worked. Here they are, at warped tour, for the second year in a row and their second album just came out and they’re signed to a label and everything is great, fantastic actually.

Until now. Now it's like the one thing, he halted himself from, the one thing, he waited so desperately to have is no longer available for the taking and it shakes him to the core with ugly jealousy and rage. How dare Joe, think for one second, he could have Patrick. Patrick was his and even if Pete and Patrick weren't dating, everybody knew that. Two peas in a fucking pod for Christ sake. And they expect him to be fine with it, happy with Joe and Patrick flashing their new relationship in his face like he doesn't want to punch them both until they're bloody for even considering doing this to him and-

Pete breathed in and out. Deep breathing, a suggestion from his doctor, to calm his nerves and it's only half working. It'll all be fine soon enough. Patrick doesn't know it yet, but they belong together and Pete's going to prove that one step at a time until, he's falling into Pete's arms, the one he should be in.

He might not know how he's going to do it yet, but at last, summer just started, anything can happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete (accidentally) embarrasses Patrick at Warped and Patrick confesses about something that's been bothering him.

One pro of Warped Tour was that there were tons of bands, groupies and people in general, that Pete could spend time with and focus his energy on. And it was almost too easy because people were practically lining up to talk to him, bands and fans alike. They laughed at his stupid jokes and egged him on while he did stupid shit just to do it and he didn't mind one bit. Anything to blur his apprehensiveness of Patrick and Joe's existence and to be honest, he liked the attention.

There was one guy in particular who really caught his attention though. Mikey Way made for one awesome distraction. Fall Out Boy was sharing their stage with My Chemical Romance, who they were already friendly with, so it was just a matter of time before the nerdy lanky dude became an interest for him. They talked about lots of things they had in common from bands to horror films and books. Mikey had the same bluntness about him as Patrick where he'd just say his honest opinion. Pete liked that about him. He also liked the way he kissed and how his small waist felt under his fingertips. And it wasn't like Pete was using Mikey just to disregard Patrick. He had genuine feelings for the taller boy and even though their relationship wasn't serious, Pete didn't see a reason why it couldn't be.

Busy falling under Mikeyway's spell, he had almost forgot about Patrick and Joe's stupid relationship completely until he walked in on them. He was going to show Mikey “something” and the latter followed him on the bus. And his train of thought was swiped from beneath his feet as soon as he opened the tour bus door. Patrick and Joe were scrambling off each other as the other two stared back in confusion.

"Are we interrupting something here?" Pete asks and he surprises himself with how calm he sounds.

"No." Patrick says too quickly as Joe lets out a nervous fake cough. Mikey snorts. Pete knows that's a lie because he saw for a split second the position they were in. Patrick was in Joe's lap and Joe's hands gripping his waist, sucking face. The thought made him feel sick. But still…

"Guys, I know this might come as a surprise but the bunks aren't just meant for sleeping. You guys can do THAT in privacy too." Pete says and Mikey laughs as Pete dodges a pillow throw from Joe. "Nice Aim."

"Thanks for letting us know that interesting fact Pete, we'll definitely try and apply it to our daily lives," Joe jokes and he looks only mildly embarrassed while Patrick looks pissed.

"Be sure you do, and if you need condoms just ask-" he's cut off by another pillow hitting him right in the face and Pete knows Patrick threw it. Though before he could say anything else, Mikey is pulling him along to the bunks. "Be safe kids!"

.

"I didn't know they were a thing," Mikey says when they're cuddling in Pete's bunk.

"Yeah, they're keeping it on the down low, so you probably shouldn't tell anyone." Pete says nonchalantly, attempting to focus more on the soft curve of the taller boy's back.

"Then they shouldn't be making out in the front of the tour bus like high schoolers," Mikey snickered and Pete smirked, he loved this side of Mikey, the side that said jokes with undertones of contemptuousness. It made him happy. "You totally embarrassed them though," Pete frowned, Mikey's compassionate side was give or take at times like this.

"How? I just pointed out the obvious." He scoffed. Mikey looked up and stared at him with an unreadable face. It kind of got on Pete's nerves when he didn't know what he was thinking.

"Patrick seemed kind of pissed," Mikey says. "Maybe you should apologize for making fun of them."

"Patrick is just being all bitchy because he was caught red handed. If anything, he embarrassed himself." Pete mumbles the last part but Mikey hears him anyway.

"He's your best friend right? So just tell him you meant no harm and he'll get over it. You don't want something stupid effecting your relationship and stage presence." Mikey preaches and Pete pecks him on the lips.

"You really have a way with words huh?" Pete breathes into his lips and pulls him closer.

"I get that a lot."

.x.

The next day before their set, Pete decides to take Mikey's advice, against his own better judgement, to ease out whatever crawled up Patrick's ass and died. Joe seemed to have no problem with him, he was actually amused by Pete's comments unlike his significant other, who had been giving him the evil eye since. So there was no surprise when Patrick begrudgingly follows him to a secluded area backstage with an adorable pout on his face.

"What is it Pete? We go on in like 15 minutes." Patrick says and he has his arms folded and his trucker hat nearly sitting over his eyes, trying so hard to look bothered. Pete resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"I wanted to say sorry for yesterday." Pete says and Patrick actually rolls his eyes. "I didn't mean to put you guys on the spot like that."

"Yeah sure you didn't and the way you and Mikey were laughing at me really gave off the impression."

"We weren't laughing at just you or Joe. We were laughing at the situation." Pete lied.

"Really? Cause it seems like you just took the 'situation' to be an asshole." Patrick says empathizing situation and Pete kind of wants to punch him.

"You guys were the ones sucking face in the lounge with the bus door unlocked! It's like you wanted an audience!" Pete says and itches the back of his neck awkwardly. He said too much.

"I-It wasn't like that. It just happened..." Patrick mutters and he's doing the thing again. His face heating up, avoiding eye contact, and shrinking into himself. The thing Pete has noticed he does whenever he talks about his relationship with Joe. Pete has only caught it a few times but Patrick's demeanor definitely seems to switch up when talking about his relationship, which is weird to say the least. Pete can't put his finger on the reason just yet. But nevertheless he sees his chance and moves in like a snake on its prey.

"Yeah I get that, Pattycakes. Things usually escalade when you're alone with someone you like." Pete reasons and swears he sees Patrick make a face. Something that made Patrick look regretful. But it was gone before he could make it out.

"It's embarrassing when someone walks in on you regardless. It was just worse with you cracking jokes about it and Mikey laughing like it's the funniest thing ever."

"Well before you go there, Mikey was the one that suggested I apologize because he saw-" He quickly closed his mouth. Fuck. Now he really said too much.

"Oh so Mikey is the reason you're trying to give me this half ass apology? He had to tell you? You seriously couldn't figure it out on your own? God, that's so predictable of you!" Patrick snapped and honestly, what the fuck. Pete raised his eyebrows in disbelief, trying his damnedest to grasp what exactly his best friend was so hung up on. It didn't make sense. Patrick was practically mad at nothing and yet he was still acting bitchy like he had the right and-

Then it clicked.

Oh.

He's jealous.

"You're jealous," Pete says and Patrick's eyes widen, proving his point further.

"Jealous of what? Your ability to make a joke out of everything at my expense?!" Patrick says, holding his ground.

Pete then knew in that very moment, what he needed to do to make Patrick his, first step, secure that Patrick wants him. Sounded easy enough. So Pete simply shook his head and stared at Patrick, really stare at him, and he could visually see, Patrick melt under his tense gaze.

"You're jealous of Mikey. That's why you were so defensive, seeing us on the bus. Not because of the jokes, you wanted to be standing in Mikey's place." Pete finishes and is absolutely ecstatic with the look Patrick is sporting.

Patrick doesn't say anything for a moment, just bites at his bottom lip (a thing he does when he's nervous and Pete finds incredibly hot), before looking up at him.

"...Well jokes were still a factor.." He squeaks and clears his throat, putting on his best serious face. "You promise- told me that nothing between us would change with me and Joe dating but- I barely seen you this entire tour and we haven't been hanging out at all. It's like you've been avoiding me! S-so seeing you laugh and joke with Mikey like that at MY expense, kind of hurt. Because, you should be doing that with me, Pete." Patrick explains, and the expression on his face makes Pete's heartache. He stares back in awe, it's always a rare occurrence when Patrick's honest with himself and Pete wants to relish in it. Especially with his general feelings for Pete and to know that Patrick actually missed him being around, it meant everything.

It's enough time that Patrick realizes the severity of his words, because his face reddens in the heat and he takes baby steps back. He's regretting his words and his actions because of how quiet and unresponsive Pete is being. Pete knows this, just wanted to make him sweat a little. It's only fair.

He rests his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Patrick, I haven't been avoiding you," he starts, which was a bold face lie. Warped had been proving to be an excellent chance to pretend Patrick and Joe didn't exist off stage. Besides, he's been hanging out with other fellow bands and busying himself with Mikeyway. All in all, he had been having an amazing time. But Patrick's sad gaze makes him feel bad for it, just a little bit.

Patrick lets out a dry laugh, empty of joy. "Could of have fooled me." He folds his arms again, and he looks younger than he is, pouting, like he's waiting for Pete to give him the world and God, does Pete want to.

"I'm sorry 'Trick. I guess I just got caught up with the rush of the tour and meeting new people that I forgot about my best friend." Pete took a step closer and moved his hands to Patrick's waist. "Can you forgive me?" Patrick wiggled a little in his hold, doesn't push him away. He's chewing at his cherry red lip again and Pete really wants to kiss him.

"We have no shows tomorrow, right? So how about we go see a movie or something? Just the two of us." Pete suggests and gushes internally of how it sounded like he was asking Patrick on a date.

Patrick trails his fingertips up the tanned skin on Pete's arm, sliding his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. Even in the hot weather, Pete shivers. He wonders if Patrick actually knows the kind of hold he has over him.

Finally, Patrick looks up at him with a nervous smile. "I'd like that. But you're paying for movie and dinner."

"Of course, it's the least I can do for being a shitty friend. I, however do get to pick the movie!" Pete teases. "You sure Joe won't be mad I'm taking his significant other on romantic date?"

Patrick snorts. "Knowing you, it will probably be some b rated horror film." He rolls his eyes but there was no malice in it.

"Come on, you know you love them. Stupid teens stuck in the woods, getting hunting by a psycho are tropes that never get old." He grinned at Patrick and unconsciously squeezed his hips, which earned him a gasp from Patrick. The younger boy stared at him red faced and scandalized. But it didn't stop him from sliding his hands up until they were sternly around Pete's neck. They stared at each other, both deciding what to do in their heads. Pete stayed still, no movements forward or backwards, just waiting. Then, just maybe, it seems like Patrick understands what Pete is waiting for him to do and he licks his lips again. Before slowly, very slowly, closing the space between their faces. Pete's skin is heating with anticipation and he can tell, knows that Patrick is feeling it too.

Suddenly, their almost kiss was interrupted by a loud ringer and rough vibration coming from Pete's pants. Patrick jumps away surprised as Pete digs his hand into his stupid skinny jean pockets for his phone so he can give the caller the riot act for ruining such a perfect moment.

"What-" is all Pete can get out as he answers the phone, because the other line is Andy and he's not too happy.

"Where the hell are you guys?! I've been texting you both for the last five minutes. We need to do sound check! So stop screwing around and get your asses to the stage now!" Click.

Pete stared at his phone a little taken aback by the erupt phone call.

"I guess I don't have to ask who it was." Patrick gives him a bashful smile and it's quite honestly the best thing Pete had seen all day.

"I don't know what's gotten into Andy, he usually never yells." Pete says and he's leading Patrick and himself back to the stage. “I like how he assumed you were with me.”

"Probably because he saw you drag me away," Patrick makes an amused face.

"I was thinking because he knows we go together as a package deal.” Pete says and Patrick snorts. "We still on for tomorrow night?"

Patrick waved him off but he is smiling. "Yeah yeah, just don't be late."

As soon as they arrive on stage, they're handed their instruments and Pete suddenly filled with energy, hope and as he jumps around on stage, watching Patrick sing his words so beautifully and the crowd of fans following one or both of their leads, Pete thinks things might be okay, maybe even better than okay this once.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comment if you like it so far :)


End file.
